Pretty in Pink
by insane TK
Summary: not for mimatos. anyone else is welcome.
1. Default Chapter Title

Pretty in Pink  
by Buimon  
  
This is my first fanfic so send me a compliment or a critisism at buimon_is_kawaii@yahoo.com  
a.n. Surrey is a made up character my friend wanted to put in the fanfic.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a hot summer day in the real world. It was just after The kids had returned. After they   
got back, Sora and Tai confessed their love to each other and so did TK and Kari. Matt started   
seeing Surrey and Joe, well...Joe was Joe.*lol* Now what about Izzy and Mimi? What happened to   
them? Here's the story...  
  
"I miss Palmon..." said Mimi. She had been so depressed since coming back to the real world and   
not having Palmon as a shoulder to cry on. But then again, there was Izzy. She always hid   
her true feelings about him behind her ditzy mask but he was the only one who could make her take   
off that silly act and become sweet, true Mimi. "Who's Palmon?" Asked Mrs. Tachikawa. "No one!"   
said Mimi, jumping up from her daze. "Come on! It's time to try on your new dress!" "Dress?"   
said Mimi, still half-dreaming. "Yes, dear. Didn't you remember? It's Izzy's birthday today!   
He invited you!"  
  
.. o O (YES!!!!!) thought Mimi. .. o O (He has feelings for me too!) "Mimi? Are you there?"   
asked her mother. "Oh, yeah Mom. Ummm...Be right out!" "But..." Mimi slammed her door. "I didn't   
give you the dress yet..." trailed off Mimi's mom.  
  
***Izzy's Party. 1:00 p.m.***  
  
"Happy Birthday izzy!" said Tai and Kari together. They shoved a box in his stomach and Tai   
headed towards the food andKari headed towards TK and "The Makeout Room". "Kari! TK!" yelled   
Matt. "That room's not for you!" "Sorry! I thought it was the bathroom!" Yelled TK across   
the room. "It's on the right!" yelled Izzy to TK. The doorbell rang. *ding-dong!* "Oh hey Mimi!   
Glad you made it!" said izzy ushering his guest in. "I almost got sick!" "Sick? Are you feeling   
OK?" Asked izzy. He put his hand on her forehead and checked her temperature. "101 degrees! I   
better get you a towel! Hold on..." Izzy ran out of the room and got a wet towel and put it   
on the back of her neck. "I don't wanna watch that!" yelled Surrey. She snatched the remote   
from Tai. "But i do wanna watch it!" tai snatched the remote back from Surrey. "Hey guys!   
SHUT UP!!!" Yelled Izzy. "Mimi isn't feeling well." "What's wrong?" asked Joe. "Temperature of   
101 degrees and rising." reported Izzy to Joe. "Need a chip?" asked Tai. "Tai! The last thing   
she needs now is chips!" Said Izzy."Sorry...." mumbled Tai and he went back to trying to steal   
the remote from Surrey. "izzy, do you have a guest room?" asked Joe. "Yes." "We'd better put   
Mimi in there with a fan to cool her down." "OK." Izzy picked up Mimi with his hands and   
carried her towards the guest room. "Wo! Izzy! You've been taking steroids or something?"   
Asked TK. "Yes, but that's not the point. Mimi's got a fever and needs to go to sleep." "Ok  
everyone, let's just watch a movie." Said Surrey. Izzy closed the door and plopped down   
on the couch.  
  
***One hour later***  
  
"Guys I'd better check on Mimi." Said izzy. He got up from his now crumb-infested couch and   
opened the door. "Mimi? You awake?" said izzy quietly. "izzy? that you?" said mimi weakly.  
"yes it's me. Are you ok?" "I feel sick..." Izzy started to get up to get a pan in case she   
threw up but: "Don't leave!" moaned Mimi. "Why not?" asked izzy. "I have to tell you something."   
said mimi mysteriously. "What is it?" asked Izzy, curiously. He sat down on the bed and Mimi   
sat up straight. "I was really glad when you invited me to the party." "Well you're one of   
my friends. Is it wrong to invite your friends?" "No...it's not that..." "So what is it?" Mimi   
leaned over and kissed Izzy on the lips. "What is she doing? It feels nice..." thought Izzy.   
"He's kissing back! I  
know it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is the end of my first fanfic! I hope you like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Copyright MM  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Pretty in Pink Part 2  
by Buimon  
send me a compliment or a critisism at buimon_is_kawaii@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He's been in there a long time, Tai. Think we should check on Izzy and Mimi?" asked Surrey. "That's a good idea, surrey, but  
I'm too lazy to do it. And besides, Sora is sleeping on me so I can't get up. "I'm up!" said Sora. "Ha! go on Tai...." said Surrey  
cruelly. Tai got up and knowcked on the door lightly. No one answered. He knocked a bit louder,but still no answer. Tai  
opened the door and immediately regretted it. There in front of him, was Izzy and Mimi in a passionate kiss on the bed. Izzy  
looked up. "Tai!" "Izzy?" "Oh damn! Get out of here you peeping tom!" "Tai, you have to swear you'll NEVER say what you  
saw to anyone. Got it?" said Izzy seriously. "Yeah...I think so..."said Tai in shock.  
  
***The next day at school***  
  
A boy whistled at Izzy in the hallway. Izzy could only think of one person who knew and could tell about his secret. Tai. "Hay  
little man! What up with you and Mimi, loverboy?" said one. Girls made fun of him, Boys teased him even more. "It could be  
worse..." Thought Izzy. "It is worse, Izzy." said Mimi. "Aah!" yelled Izzy. "Don't scare me like that!" said Izzy. "Sorry. But it is  
worse! Everyone in school knows!" "Ooh...Tai's in for it now!!!" said Izzy with clenched teeth.  
  
*****  
  
It was 3:30 p.m. and Izzy had just rand the Kamiya residence doorbell. "Is Tai there?" asked Izzy. "Yes he is. Hold on a sec.  
Tai! Izzy's here!" "Coming!" Izzy heard Tai's voice from inside. "Do come in. Would you like some juice?" "No thanks, Mrs.  
Kamiya" Tai came out in socks and an old t-shirt. "Yes Izzy?" Izzy was now steaming with rage. He motioned to Tai to come  
into tai's room. He closed the door. Then through gritted teeth, Tai could make out the words: "How could you? We said it was  
a secret!" "But Izzy! I can explain!" spluttered Tai. "You have 60 seconds to explain yourself, Taichi Kamiya." said Izzy darkly.  
'I saw you and Mimi kissing on the floor. I didn't know what to say!" started Tai. "I went back to the party and Surrey asked  
me what it was. I was still in shock so I told Surrey and knowing Surrey has a huge mouth, she told everyone she know and..."  
"Time's up Taichi..." Izzy lunged at Tai ready to fight. "Izzy! What are you doing?" "This!" He punched Tai in the chin giving him  
an uppercut. "You wanna play rough?" said tai. "Maybe This'll fix your wagon!" He punched Izzy in the chest knocking the  
wind out of him. Phased but not wounded, he punched Tai in the back knowcking him to the floor. He turned tai over. He was  
about to throw a punch when: "Tai have you seen..Oh God...no" said Kari."Stop fighting!!!" "I have to do this Kari!" said Izzy.  
"Fighting won't solve anything! Stop! That's enough!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's the end of Part two of this fanfic.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Pt. 3 of "Pretty in Pink"  
  
by Buimon/Insane TK  
  
"That's enough!" screamed Kari. Then she fainted but she still kept   
standing. Then she started to glow. "Don't fight." The entity was  
speaking through Kari again. "Wha..." said Izzy. His fist was in   
mid-air and he was about to hit Tai. "Fighting won't solve anything."   
Then Kari fainted. Tai's mom came in the room. "KARI!!! What did you   
do?" screamed Tai's mom. "We were fighting and Kari came in and   
fainted or something." started Tai. Mrs. Kamiya took Kari out of the   
room. Izzy started: "I'm sorry Tai. I'm sorry I got mad at you. It's   
just that what me and Mimi were doing was kind of personal and we   
didn't expect you of all people to come in." Izzy explained.   
"That's OK Izzy." said Tai. "No it isn't OK. What Kari said was right.  
Fighting won't solve anything. I'll take you to my house for dinner  
tonight." offered Izzy sympathetically. "OK." agreed Tai. They walked in silence towards Izzy's house.  
  
***At Izzy's house***  
  
"Mom! I'm home! Tai's coming over for dinner!" yelled Izzy into the house. "Mimi phoned. You should call her back. She sounded kind of nervous." "Come into my room. I've got a phone dialing system on my laptop."(a.n. that's true! they do exist.) Izzy started typing in a long code and finally the computer started ringing. "Hello?" It was Mimi on the other end. "Mimi! It's Izzy. You called while I was away?" he asked. "Yes I did. Is anyone there with you?" asked Mimi. "Yes. Tai's here." said Izzy. "Tai, is it OK if you leave the room for a sec? I need to talk to Izzy privately." asked Mimi. "Sure." said Tai and he stepped out. "Now what is it you need to ask me about?" inquired Izzy. "Well, you see that night you took me home..That unforgettable night (a.n. this is a good time to tell you that this takes place when Izzy and the others are like 16 years old and don't know any better.)when we 'rocked the casbah'." Izzy had some cookie dough and was eating it but when Mimi spoke he squeezed it out and started sweating. "Well, I don't know how to tell you this, Izzy but you're a dad now." "Me? You're joking right?" said Izzy disbelievingly. "It's true. I went to the doctor when I started throwing up for no reason. He just said 'congratulations'." That did it. Mimi broke down and cried. "Mimi...don't cry..."started Izzy. "I'll be right over." he hung up and shut down his laptop. "C'mon Tai. We're going to Mimi's house."  
  
***At Mimi's house***  
  
"Izzy! I'm so glad you're here." said Mimi. "Hey Mimi. So what's all this about me getting you pregnant?" asked Izzy. "Well this morning at about 3:30, i started throwing up. I heard about women throwing up when they get pregnant so I went to the doctor and he told me that I had 'joined the club'. There's no turning back..." said Mimi. "Well I guess we have to be parents now." said Izzy, as if he had considered every other option. "Don't worry. Daddy's got us a good tutor and if we need to, our own apartment. We don't need much room." said Mimi, as if there was a glimmer of hope. "I guess so. I'd better go pack my stuff. It looks like we might need that apartment after all." said Izzy. Tai followed him out.  



End file.
